1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new class of 2,6-dinitroanilines. More particularly, this invention relates to 2,6-dinitroanilines having a thiocyanato group in the 3-position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various 2,6-dinitroanilines have been disclosed in the prior art. Borsche et al., C.A. 5, 2079 (1911); Hantzsch, Deutsche Chemische Gesellschaft Berichte, 43, 1662-1685 (1910); Joshi et al., C.A. 28, 469 (1934); and Daudt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,825 describe various 2,6-dinitroanilines. In the early 1960's, Soper disclosed that many 2,6-dinitroanilines possess herbicidal activity and he added many new compounds to the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,111,403; 3,257,190; 3,332,769; and 3,367,949. Following Soper's lead, a large number of related dinitroanilines have also been shown to possess similar herbicidal activity. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,321,292; 3,617,251; 3,617,252; 3,672,864; 3,672,866; 3,764,624; and 3,877,924; and Belgian Pat. No. 787,939.